parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Super Smash Bros (GarfieldFan1997 Style)
CastEdit Smash 64Edit *Mario - TJ Detweiler (Recess) *Donkey Kong - Sully (Monsters Inc) *Link - Thor (Marvel) *Samus - Willa (Willa's Wild Life) *Yoshi - Wicket (Star Wars) *Kirby - Young Simba (The Lion King) *Fox - Kuzco (The Emperor's New Groove) *Pikachu - Rico (The Penguins of Madagascar) *Luigi - Gus Griswald (Recess) *Captain Falcon - Batman *Ness - John Darling (Peter Pan) *Jigglypuff - Ojo (Bear In The Big Blue House) *Master Hand - King Ghidorah (Godzilla Series) MeleeEdit *Peach - Ashley Spinelli (Recess) *Bowser - Phillium Benedict (Recess: Schools Out) *Zelda - Black Widow (The Avengers) *Sheik - Scarlet Witch (Avengers: Endgame) *Ice Climbers - Sherman and Penny (Mr Peabody And Sherman) *Dr. Mario - Skipper (Penguins of Madagascar) *Falco - Kronk (The Emperor's New Groove) *Young Link - Chum Chum (Fanboy and Chum Chum *Ganondorf - Loki (The Avengers) *Pichu - Leo (Little Einsteins) *Mewtwo - Russ Cargill (The Simpsons Movie) *Marth - Red (The Angry Birds Movie) *Roy - Chuck (The Angry Birds Movie) *Mr. Game & Watch - Woody (Toy Story) *Giga Bowser - Captain Gutt (Ice Age: Continental Drift) *Crazy Hand - Mothra (Godzilla Series) BrawlEdit *Wario - Randall (Recess) *Diddy Kong - Mike Wazowski (Monsters Inc) *Zero Suit Samus - Chel (The Road To El Dorado) *Meta Knight - Kovu (The Lion King II: Simba's Pride) *King Dedede - Bill Sykes (Oliver And Company) *Ike - Flik (A Bug's Life) *Olimar - Ernie (Sesame Street) *Pikmin - Worms (Sesame Street) *Pokemon Trainer - Stan Marsh (South Park) *Squirtle - Mushu (Mulan) *Ivysaur - Hamtaro *Charizard - Oddsock (LittleBigPlanet) *Lucario - Burgerbeard (The Spongebob Movie: Sponge Out of Water) *Pit - DJ (Monster House) *Lucas - Makoto (Street Fighter) *R.O.B. - Optimus Prime (Transformers) *Sonic - Spark (Spark: A Space Tail) *Snake - Lance Sterling (Spies In Disguise) *Wolf - Mysterio (Spider Man: Far From Home) *Toon Link - Taran (The Black Cauldron) *Tabuu - The Giant Pickle (VeggieTales) Wii U/3DSEdit *Rosalina - Malina (The Emperor's New School) *Luma - Junior Asparagus (VeggieTales) *Bowser Jr. - Young Kovu (The Lion King II: Simba's Pride) *Larry - Periwinkle (Blue's Clues) *Wendy - Penny (The Rescuers) *Ludwig - Venom *Roy - Garzooka (Garfield's Pet Force) *Iggy - Newton (Little Big Planet) *Lemmy - Courage The Cowardly Dog *Morton - Tak (Tak And The Power of Juju) *Palutena - Jenny (Monster House) *Dark Pit - Mr Nebbercracker (Monster House) *Male Robin - Lloyd Garmadon (The Lego Ninjago Movie) *Female Robin - Nya (The Lego Ninjago Movie) *Lucina - Danny Phantom *Male Corrin - Otis (Barnyard 2006) *Female Corrin - Abby (Back At The Barnyard) *Female Wii Fit Trainer - Gwen (Total Drama Island) *Male Wii Fit Trainer - Duncan (Total Drama Island) *Greninja - Mr Fox (Fantastic Mr Fox) *Little Mac - Balrog (Street Fighter) *Duck Hunt - Bolt (Bolt 2008) and Rocky (Chicken Run) *Alph - Bert (Sesame Street) *Winged Pikmin - Freedom Pals (South Park: The Fractured But Whole) *Male Villager - Bart Simpson (The Simpsons) *Female Villager - Lisa Simpson (The Simpsons) *Miis - Ants (A Bug's Life) *Mega Man - Pinocchio 3000 *Pac-Man - Maxi (Soul Calibur series) *Ryu - Mr Incredible (The Incredibles) *Cloud Strife - Mickey Mouse (Disney) *Bayonetta - Merida (Brave) *Master Core - Chernabog (Fantasia) UltimateEdit *Daisy - Cornchip Girl (Recess) *King K. Rool - Hopper (A Bug's Life) *Inkling Girl - Sally (The Cat In The Hat Knows A Lot About That ) *Inkling Boy - Nick (The Cat In The Hat Knows A Lot About That) *Ridley - Godzilla *Dark Samus - Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) *Chrom - Sir Topham Hatt (Thomas And Friends) *Ken - Frozone (The Incredibles) *Simon Belmont - Star Lord (Guardians of the Galaxy) *Richter - Ant-Man *Isabelle - Chun Li (Street Fighter) *Incineroar - Bane (Batman) *Piranha Plant - Flowey (Undertale) *Joker - Basil (The Great Mouse Detective) *Banjo - Freddy Fazbear (Five Nights At Freddys) *Kazooie - Margalo (Stuart Little 2) *Dragon Quest Hero - Julian (Ice Age: Collision Course) *Terry Bogard - Dante (DMC) TJ.jpeg|TJ Detweiler as Mario Sullivan-monsters-inc-31.3.jpg|Sully as Donkey Kong Thor.jpeg|Thor as Link Willa.jpeg|Willa as Samus Wicket RotJ.png|Wicket as Yoshi Simba (Young) in The Lion King (1994).jpeg|Young Simba as Kirby Kuzco.jpg|Kuzco as Fox Rico in Penguins Of Madagascar.jpg|Rico as Pikachu Gus Griswald.png|Gus Griswald as Luigi Batman-dick-grayson-batman-the-brave-and-the-bold-21.7-1.jpg|Batman as Captain Falcon John-Darling-peter-pan-6584937-300-237.jpg|John Darling as Ness Ojo.jpg|Ojo as Jigglypuff King Ghidorah.jpg|King Ghidorah as Master Hand Ashleyspinelli.jpg|Ashley Spinelli as Peach Dr. Phillium Benedict.jpg|Phillium Benedict as Bowser Black Widow.png|Black Widow as Zelda bcee5dd5782d90d18b5bb0f79bcea926.jpg|Scarlet Witch as Sheik Penny Peterson defeats Sherman.jpg|Sherman and Penny as Ice Climbers Skipper in Penguins Of Madagascar.jpg|Skipper as Dr Mario Kronk in The Emperor's New School.jpg|Kronk as Falco Chum Chum1.png|Chum Chum as Young Link Loki l.png|Loki as Ganondorf hLLrp0vTerayZFrZyOAM1jtjAIE.jpg|Leo as Pichu Russ Cargill.jpg|Russ Cargill as Mewtwo Red-the-angry-birds-movie-1.8.jpg|Red as Marth Chuck in The Angry Birds Movie 2.jpg|Chuck as Roy Woody-toy-story-38.6.jpg|Woody as Mr Game and Watch Captain-gutt-ice-age-continental-drift-47 6.jpg|Captain Gutt as Giga Bowser Godzilla.jp 28 FinalMosuImago Mothra 2004.jpg|Mothra as Crazy Hand Recess Randall.png|Randall as Wario Mike Wazowski in Monsters, Inc..jpg|Mike Wazowski as Diddy Kong Chel.jpg|Chel as Zero Suit Samus Kovu-0.jpg|Kovu as Meta Knight Sykes-0.jpg|Bill Sykes as King Dedede Flik (A Bug's Life).png|Flik as Ike Ernieearly2000's.jpg|Ernie as Olimar Worm.jpg|Worms as Pikmin Stan-marsh-0.png|Stan Marsh as Pokemon Trainer Profile - Mushu.jpg|Mushu as Squirtle Sandy in Hamtaro.jpg|Hamtaro as Ivysaur Oddsock.jpeg|Oddsock as Charizard Burger-Beard and his Seagulls.jpg|Burgerbeard as Lucario Dj-walters-monster-house-5.73.jpg|DJ as Pit d38oczg58ha31.jpg|Makoto as Lucas Optimus Prime in Transformers The Movie.jpg|Optimus Prime as R.O.B Spark the monkey pic.jpg|Spark as Sonic LanceSterling.png|Lance Sterling as Snake 019b1e6d12a6a63b3cdafe1b95a34734b136fdd9.jpg|Mysterio as Wolf Taran.jpg|Taran as Toon Link Goliath in VeggieTales.jpg|The Giant Pickle as Tabuu Malina-1.jpg|Malina as Rosalina JuniorAsparagusPicture1.png|Junior Asparagus as Luma Kovu (Young) in The Lion Guard.jpg|Young Kovu as Bowser Jr Periwinkle-2.jpg|Periwinkle as Larry Penny (The Rescuers).png|Penny as Wendy Venom.jpeg|Venom as Ludwig Garzooka.jpg|Garzooka as Roy n.jpeg|Newton as Iggy Mr-courage-02.jpg|Courage The Cowardly Dog as Lemmy Tak_2-0.jpg|Tak as Morton Jenny-bennett-monster-house-17.8.jpg|Jenny as Palutena Horace-nebbercracker-monster-house-1.12 thumb.jpg|Mr Nebbercracker as Dark Pit Lloyd-the-lego-ninjago-movie-91.4.jpg|Lloyd Garmadon as Male Robin Nya lego ninjago movie.png|Nya as Female Robin Danny phantom.jpg|Danny Phantom as Lucina Otis (TV Series).jpg|Otis as Corrin (Male) Abby the Cow.jpg|Abby as Corrin (Female) Gwen Mad.jpg|Gwen as Wii Fit Trainer (Female) Duncan Holds Rapido.png|Duncan as Wii Fit Trainer (Male) Screenshot 2020-01-11 at 5.51.52 AM.png|Mr Fox as Greninja Balrog.jpg|Balrog as Little Mac Bolt Spoof.jpg|Bolt Rocky-chicken-run-57.7 thumb.jpg|and Rocky as Duck Hunt Bert (Sesame Street).jpg|Bert as Alph Free.jpg|Freedom Pals as Winged Pikmin BARTSIMPSON.png|Bart Simpson as Male Villager Lisa Simpson in The TV Series.jpg|Lisa Simpson as Female Villager Screenshot 2020-01-14 at 8.39.37 AM.png|Ants as Mii Fighter, Swordfighter and Gunner 3000.jpg|Pinocchio 3000 as Mega Man SCMaxi_BandaiNamco_Main.jpg|Maxi as Pac Man Mr-incredible-bob-parr-incredibles-2-9.87.jpg|Mr Incredible as Ryu Mickey.jpg|Mickey Mouse as Cloud Merida closeupa1.jpeg|Merida as Bayonetta Chernabog-walt-disney-characters-19629069-1280-768.jpg|Chernabog as Master Core corn.jpeg|Cornchip Girl as Daisy Hopper-a-bugs-life-4.94.jpg|Hopper as King K Rool Sally in The Cat in the Hat Knows Alot About That!.jpg|Sally as Inkling Girl nick-the-cat-in-the-hat-knows-a-lot-about-that-6.34_thumb.jpg|Nick as Inkling Boy 800px-GVB - Godzilla Head Shot.jpg|Godzilla as Ridley Maleficent 02.jpg|Maleficent as Dark Samus Sir-topham-hatt-0.jpg|Sir Topham Hatt as Chrom Frozone in The Incredibles.jpeg|Frozone as Ken Will-Star-Lord-regain-his-powers-in-Guardians-3-805949.jpg|Star Lord as Simon Belmont Antman.png|Ant Man as Richter Chun-Li.png|Chun Li as Isabelle Batman Bane.jpg|Bane as Incineroar Flowey Talk normal.gif|Flowey as Piranha Plant Basil-of-baker-street-the-great-mouse-detective-9.6.jpg|Basil as Joker Really k bear Freddy.png|Freddy Fazbear as Banjo Margalo.png|Margalo as Kazooie Julian in Ice Age: Collision Course.jpeg|Julian as Dragon Quest Hero DMC-Dante.png|Dante as Terry Bogard Category:Super Smash Bros Video Game Spoof Category:GarfieldFan1997 Category:Video games